I'll Make Love to You & Other Misunderstandings
by OSUJillyBean
Summary: So what happens when you mix modernday music with 500year old tradition?Canon, InuKag, slightly songfic, Oneshot, Complete. Rated M for lyrics.


"I'll Make Love to You" and Other Misunderstandings ...

AN: One-shot, Canon, a bit of a song-fic, totally InuKag, standard disclaimers apply.

Kagome was lying on her stomach, nestled happily on top of her bed as she pored over her most recent bout of homework. Her sock-covered feet swung happily back and forth in the air to the beat of a tune she found rather soothing from the radio perched on her desk.

'_I'll make love to you, like you want me to,_

_And I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night,_

_I'll make love to you ...'_

It was kept at a reasonable volume so the lyrics wouldn't reach her family's ears. She listened to the song mostly for the harmony and the rhythm but she felt her mother and grandfather would not approve of her latest musical taste. Chewing the end of her pen as she puzzled over the latest formulas and equations, Kagome didn't notice the subtle opening of her window.

Inuyasha was early, having promised to wait until after dark so she had time to do her homework before dragging her back down the well. At the somewhat sultry melody seeping from her radio, he had to twist back his sensitive ears and clamp his fingers over them.

He paused rather stiffly when he noticed that the majority of the discord was coming from the bed rather the desk; Kagome was singing right along!

"Girl are you ready? Z'gonna be a long night, throw your clothes on the floor, I'm gonna take my clothes off too, I've made plans to be with you. Girl, whatever you'd ask me you know I would ... do," Kagome trailed off vaguely, her cheeks turning bright red when she realized she had a very embarrassed-looking audience.

"Uhm ... sorry." Inuyasha made a hasty move for the window, eager to escape the awkward scene he'd bumbled into. He slid the pane of glass to one side and had placed his foot on the sill when a light tug on the sleeve of his haori caught his attention.

Kagome had managed to shut off the seductive-sounding music but it didn't quell the rosy blush in her cheeks. She didn't know what to say to him but she refused to let him leave. He was always leaving.

"You don't have to go." For reasons she only half-understood herself, it was important that he stay. Important that he understood how she felt about that song, that it was just a beat and stupid words to recite without really thinking them over.

"I should." His voice was low and very quiet. Kagome had to strain to catch it.

"I think you should stay and this is my room so my opinion counts more." Better to start an argument with the easily-affronted hanyou than risk a rift forming that would leave them both in an awkward phase lasting weeks.

White-furred ears pricked forward but he said nothing. Instead he took his foot from the windowsill and turned to face her, hands folded into his haori and golden eyes staring uncomfortably.

" ... I don't bite." Kagome offered, wondering how in the world his archaic mind would ever understand something like that new R&B music from America.

"I do." Inuyasha offered in all seriousness, not smiling. Kagome cracked a grin at him, wondering if he had always been so cute.

"Look, about the song-"

"Forget about it." Inuyasha flushed scarlet and looked away, golden gaze examining a very interesting-looking spot on her ceiling.

"It's called R&B and it comes from across the ocean." Kagome didn't know where to start. Crazy sex music from across the ocean? Inuyasha still wasn't convinced people could communicate across it, let alone send crazy sex music. No wonder he hated her era.

"Ares and Bees?" A brow perked up in curiosity. "You can keep your dirty music. But maybe you should do what Miroku does and leave your shoes outside so I know not to bother you."

"So that's why his shoes are ... nevermind." Kagome shook her head, a bit mortified at the mental image of the monk suddenly playing in her mind." Look, the song doesn't make me think dirty thoughts. It's just the bass and the combination of their voices that I pick up on. My brain was focused on math." She pointed to her half-done homework as though to prove it.

Inuyasha glanced over at her homework for several long moments, the wheels of his mind turning. Kagome chewed her lip, not realizing until now that his opinion of her would ever matter so much.

"So you weren't thinking dirty thoughts?" He sounded downright disappointed and puffed out his bottom lip in a very convincing pout.

"HENTAI!" Kagome screeched, laughing and tossing her pillow at his head.

"Keh!" Inuyasha smirked, glad he'd managed to clear the air. Of course, all credit for clearing said air went to him and his little Miroku-ish stunt.

"I have to get back to my homework and then we can go, alright?" Kagome sat back down on the bed, picked up her remote and flicked the button labeled 'mute'.

"_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with,_

_Start a new relationship with you; this is what you do,_

_Think about her and all the things that come 'long with,_

_You make me, you make me wanna ..." _

Kagome, having frozen to the spot since the start of the chorus, scrambled to turn it off but her frenzied fingers only hiked up the volume. Fearing her hanyou would run off again, she looked up at him with her best "oops" expression. Inuyasha's mouth closed quickly from where it was hanging open and he looked away.

" _Now what's bad is that you're the one who hooked us up,_

_Knowing it should've been you,_

_What's sad is that I love her but I'm falling for you,_

_What should I do?_

_Should I – tell my baby bye-bye?_

_Should I – do exactly what I feel inside?_

_Should I – cause I don't wanna go, don't need to stay but I really need to get it together ..._"

Kagome at last managed to have her slightly shaking fingers slam down on the 'mute' and the song fell away to awkward silence. Kagome heaved a sigh, wondering how many times she was going to have to convince her innocence to Inuyasha after this point ...

But she needn't have worried. In the end, all he had to say on the matter was,

"Baka yanks."

AN: From what I've read, Mtv has recently hit Japan and has caught on very quickly. An American guy teaching English to Japanese middle-school kids stated that he went to a bar and they were playing rap from the States and all the locals were swaying in time to the music and smoking cigarettes ... in neatly arranged lines. This fic has been sitting around on my computer for a few months and today, I decided to upload it.

And as Silindro would say: It's a fanfiction sin to read and not review!

Ja!


End file.
